Pavonine
Profile A former Commandant in the Primal Vanguard, Pavonine was taken into custody shortly before the military organization was disbanded for good. She had fallen into a nasty habit of money laundering and fraud when the Vanguard began to decline in prestige, and she was unwilling to sacrifice her rather extravagant lifestyle. Once discovered, she was sent to Garrus-1 after a trial before the senate, and it is there she began to meet other criminals and lowlifes who taught her about Decepticon ideals. She was intrigued for reasons other than the norm, not seeing a chance to free the starved masses but a chance to punish and overthrow the Senate that had stripped her of rank and left her in such a shameful state. History Pavonine is a forged spark and she came into existence in a pulse shortly after the ending of the first Cybertronian war and during the rule of Nova Prime; it was a time of great hope and wealth (as people were excited about the potential of a Cybertron reborn in the wake of the warfare). From the beginning, she immediately stood out as her spark was low-grade point one percenter (heavyweight class, very similar to Fortress Maximus’s). It was never a question of what she would be; like most who shared her spark type, she was a born warrior and was groomed from the start for such. The natural-born talent that she showed for battle (and especially for close-combat swordsmanship) led her to be recruited for the newly created Primal Vanguard: a military organization that was meant to “facilitate off-world peacekeeping missions on organic planets.” Over time she worked her way up to a Commandant in the Primal Vanguard. Her position meant that she was very well off and high in Cybertronian society. It went to her helm over the years and she became quite vain and convinced of her own importance. The good times could not last forever, though. After the loss of Ark-1 and Nova Prime, the Primal Vanguard and Cybertron began to enter a decline. Members of the Vanguard were no longer as richly rewarded as they were in the past (especially considering the loss of Nova meant Cybertron started turning her gaze back inwards instead of out towards the star). Gradual cuts in funding and in her paychecks did not sit well with the warrior. One attempt at fraud later, in order to better fill her emptying coffers, and Pavonine found herself on trial in front of the senate itself. It was a humiliating moment, being surrounded by those who she had once rubbed shoulder armor with and having them treat her as a criminal. She was soon sentenced to Garrus-1 for her crimes. Most of her life she had only known the best-of-the-best, and now she was suddenly faced with the darker side of Cybertron. Pavonine began to treat with murderers, terrorists, petty thieves, diplomatic prisoners, and others who had been served more extreme punishments than deserved during the harsh atmosphere of the Clampdown. There is one other important thing that she was introduced to within the prison's walls: the Decepticon ideals. The warrior learned how to fight for survival and became even more hardened/tough for her experiences as a prisoner; although, one thing did not change: her pride. It soon became clear that the Senate was not yet done with her and had put her in such desperate straits for a reason. After some time in the violent, harsh atmosphere of Garrus-1, she was approached with an offer. If she would agree to play snitch for the Senate, they would give her clemency, release her, and restore her to her a place of influence in the new military structure. At that point, one thing became clear to Pavonine. The Senate had expected her to come back whimpering when they starved her, compliant and willing to their demands just for the chance to be free again: a superspark reduced to a plaything. Even worse, she realized she had been at their mercy most of her life. It was at this point that she turned from her past ways and really dedicated herself to the Decepticons; although, in her case it was more out of a desire to tear down all the institutions that had humiliated and demeaned her than wanting to break down the caste system. Skills Swordsmanship, Battlefield Tactics, Command, Off-World Combat. Sheet Logs